


公平竞争

by lemonstrawberries



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstrawberries/pseuds/lemonstrawberries





	公平竞争

——————

黄旭熙现在被压在了一个酒店的床上，没错，他和李东赫开房了，虽然这是李东赫用了点不正当的手段，但是他认为这只是正常竞争的方式罢了。

“哥哥。”  
李东赫有点亲密的喊了喊他，而黄旭熙根本一点动作都不敢有，他也从来没想过李东赫的力气能有这么大。他把脸藏在枕头里，而后脖颈处迟缓的传来了细细而又温热的触碰感。他突然开始后悔今天为什么只穿了衬衫和T恤，因为这种衣服太好脱了——虽然不好脱他估计也逃不掉。所以当他赤裸的躺在床上被观看的时候还是有点后悔，害羞则导致他的皮肤开始变红。

“哥真的好可爱啊。”李东赫知道他的害羞和抗拒，但他也知道让黄旭熙接受的唯一方式就是做给他看，一个学不会拒绝的甜品摆在你的面前，他还不会使你发胖只会让你上瘾，当然要试一试了。

李东赫整个人都贴了过去，从刚才已经接触过的后脖颈开始，绕到了前面的喉结处，从下往上的看了眼黄旭熙——他太紧张了，扬着脖子任人采拮。不过这个姿势让李东赫很快就有点累了，所以他一把抓住了黄旭熙的头发又往后扯了一点。黄旭熙吃痛只好往后，又更大限度的送出了自己的喉结，而那块地方很快就布满了红色的印记。

真漂亮。李东赫满意的笑了笑。

接下来他开始对重点部分下手了，一只手从腰部开始滑落，点着他摸起来柔软的皮肤开始滑到后穴处，用手指试探性的往里边戳了一下。黄旭熙瑟缩了一下，不过李东赫当然不能让他跑掉，所以立刻就吻住了他，眯着眼睛轻咬了几下他的下唇。黄旭熙的注意力果然就被唇部传来的轻微疼痛感而吸引过去了，当他再回过神，后穴传来异物感的时候已经有三根手指进去了。这个过程当然是痛的，所以他忍不住朝空气轻轻踹了两脚，李东赫就一把抓住了他的脚不让他动，而另一只手的扩张还没结束，微微弯曲了手指在内部轻轻搜刮着内壁。

黄旭熙的脸已经彻底红了，伸出手遮住了眼睛，胯也往后缩了缩——虽然这样似乎加重了后穴都触感。李东赫发现他的异常，凑过去看了看，然后在他耳边轻轻笑了一下。

“哥你硬了啊。”一边说着，一边就放开了他的脚而是去抓住那根因为刺激而挺立的阴茎，顺手就上下揉搓了一下，这让黄旭熙立刻就发出了一声忍不住的呻吟，甜甜的。李东赫奖励性的亲了亲他，把后穴里的手指都抽了出来，抬头乖巧的眨了眨眼睛却让黄旭熙觉得有点不对劲。

下一刻更加强烈的拉扯的痛感让他一下子脑袋全空白，手不自觉的抓住了李东赫的手腕，额间都已经沾了一点冷汗在上面。李东赫知道他痛，于是拿出惯用的好弟弟手段，凑过去亲昵的亲了亲他那些似乎表达了不知所措的汗珠，一遍又一遍的安抚他。

“不痛的，不痛的。”

黄旭熙刚吃过痛，哪里信他，只能悄悄的挣扎两下，结果就受到了被狠狠的撞了两下当做惩罚。李东赫不喜欢别人挣扎，但他很喜欢看他哥这么做，因为这样他就有理由欺负他，狠狠的欺负他。

他搂住了黄旭熙的腰，将头搁在他的肩上，用舌尖轻轻的去舔那一块偏白的皮肤，然后开始慢慢的律动，不管身下的人怎么试图逃掉，只会换来他更狠的对待。

李东赫看腻了黄旭熙的后脑勺，所以将他转了个身，不过现在这种情况下的转身不免的就让黄旭熙差点没叫出声来，但是他忍住了，把所有的声音都吞进了肚子里，用手遮着只露出一双小鹿一样的眼睛。这让李东赫极其不爽了，挺身就离他更近了一点，然后一边不停动作，一边在他的耳边带着醋意的说。

“我哥行，我就不行是吗？”

这句话换来了黄旭熙最大的反应——用他那双好看的眼睛惊慌的看向他。这下李东赫心情好了，因为他知道秘密，那秘密被泄露的人就必须听他的，所以他要求黄旭熙听话一点，把手环住他的脖子。黄旭熙照做了，下一秒他就后悔了，因为他刚搂住整个人就似乎天旋地转了，当他回过神的时候，他才发现现在他在上边儿，所以身体里的东西就埋的更里边儿了。

“叫出来，我想听。”

期初他还是没敢叫，但是后来一被要挟再加上身体上的折磨，血糖已经不经过大脑了，自然也就没法控制自己的声带，毫无疑问的，属于他的，甜腻的声音就突然充斥了这个房间。而这样的声音无疑就是催情剂，这样抱住他的李东赫来了兴致，从下至上的每一下都撞到最里面，还恶意的摩擦在最敏感的地方。

多磨了几下，也就暂时的磨光了黄旭熙所有的羞耻心，挺高了胸就附和着他的动作摇摆，嘴里的呻吟也就没有了限制。李东赫着急的吻住了黄旭熙的唇，一时间唇舌之间就变成了战场，你来我往之间他好像渐渐占了下风。但这无疑让他更加兴奋了。

黄旭熙很快就交代了，大脑一片空白的愣在那儿，但李东赫可不会这么快就让他结束，所以一扯他的腰又奋力撞了两下，就立刻听到了理智还没回笼的呻吟声。所以也就很快的，黄旭熙又被扯入了欲望的地狱。李东赫俯身含住了他的胸口，恶意的碾咬了两下，胯间的抽插动作也更加狠了起来，吓的黄旭熙嘴里开始不停的破碎的说不行了，会死的。

怎么会呢，你天生就是干这个的。

李东赫才不听他的，只知道加速，然后在一瞬间无上的快感时将黄旭熙填满，然后他又心满意足的听到了黄旭熙甜蜜的喊叫声。于是他又凑过去含住了他的唇，趁着他哥毫无力气的时候占据着上风欺负他。

“我还想。”但这句话引来了黄旭熙不满的眼神，他似乎自己轻轻碰了碰小穴，然后小心翼翼的说已经有点肿了，甚至还想展示一下自己说的不是假的。所以他抬了腿，啵的一声穴就和肉柱分离了，粘稠的液体从他都身体里不受控的流了出来。

他害羞的脸红了，不想再继续，但被勾引的人不这么想。

——他明明是想我死在他床上。


End file.
